London Bridge is Falling Down
by Megaluhoo
Summary: Because you grew up with a bloody perfect family!Your parents never hit you and you weren’t expected to become a death eater and go off randomly killing muggles.Your parents and older brother aren’t about to be tossed into Azkaban! 627reads ON HOLD
1. I see London I see France I see

**London Bridge is Falling Down**

**London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, Falling down.**

**London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady.**

**Take a key and lock her up,  
Lock her up, Lock her up.**

**Take a key and lock her up,  
My fair lady.**

**Chapter One: I see London I see France, I see London's underpants? **

**I hate my name, who in their right mind names a kid after a nursery rhyme, my parents, that's who. Of course they didn't name me something like Jack from the Jack be nimble rhyme. (That would be really odd because I'm a girl.) They decided to name me London Bridge, and that's just my first name. My first name is London Bridge, not my first and last name. My full name is London Bridge Falls. As you can imagine I've always gotten teased. This year won't be any different and I know it. **

**I'm a witch if you didn't know. I'll attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but I rather wish I wasn't. My brother, Jack (who is both nimble and quick.) is a Slytherin and my parents are Death Eaters. This means I'm supposed to be in Slytherin too. I'm a pureblood; our family is in ranks with the Malfoy family. This is the part I don't like. Even though I'm only eleven I know I hate Voldemort. Nobody knows it but me, me and Sirius Black. **

**Sirius Black is my only friend. We may only be friends because once when I was seven I got slapped at his family's Christmas party and cried, then got slapped several more times. He came to comfort me because my brother failed to. Until Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor we would always secretly rebel against our families. Now he does it openly and I'm not aloud to talk to him much. My mother told me that even though Sirius made it through a year with Muggle friends; I'm not quite as lucky. **

**And that is where I am right now, waiting for the Hogwarts Express. Jack is off with his friends and mother is pretending to fuss about me. I have no clue why, my father arrived with us because Jack isn't of age yet, and I was side alonging with mother. Then he left after saying goodbye. He didn't care, and neither should my mother. **

**"Now London Bridge." Mother started gripping my wrists as she addressed me with my full name as usual. **

**"I know your father and I haven't been very strict with you but things are going to change if you aren't put in the right house. Your summer won't be pleasant if you're put into Gryffindor." She whispered harshly. She twisted my wrists backwards sharply before disappearing. **

**I sighed and rubbed my wrists. I had purple hands to add to my collection of bruises. (Yes I had a collection from both falling and her.) **

**"London!" A male voice called. I turned around only to see Sirius. I grinned. **

**"Sirius!" I cried. He hugged me, lifting my feet off the ground. I laughed, I hated being very short, so he always lifted me up when we hugged. Three boys soon appeared behind Sirius. **

**"Who's that?" One of the boys with jet black hair asked. **

**"This." Sirius stated pausing before continuing, "Is London Bridge." It was quiet for a moment before they all cracked up. **

**"Just call me London or Bridge or something." I mumbled, face red. **

**"Oh and London, this is James, Remus, and Peter." Sirius explained. I nodded to each. **

**"We should get on the train now." Remus suggested. I nodded and we all climbed on dragging our trunks. When we found an empty compartment and all sat down there was an awkward silence. I, being the social butterfly I am started a wonderful conversation about Quiddtich. Not exactly. I wasn't the social butterfly so I sat there and stared blankly out the window. **

**"So, what house do you want London." James asked me, trying to break the silence that didn't seem like was usually there. The four boys seemed pretty close, I wasn't close with many people, I mean I've only ever had one friend besides preschool. **

**"Umm." I replied. I wanted Slytherin so I wouldn't die (I'm not sure if it's sarcasm.), but I'd rather be in Gryffindor like them. I figured if I told them Slytherin they wouldn't like me much anymore. **

**"I wouldn't mind Gryffindor." I muttered. Sirius smiled. He knew that wasn't my favorite topic so he switched the topic. **

**"Did you end up getting the tickets for last Saturday James?" Sirius asked. **

**"Yeah, my dad got two and it was so cool." James replied before they got into a deep conversation. **

**I would have followed but I wasn't allowed to follow Quiddtich. My mum wanted me to be a lady, and according to her sports aren't lady like. I couldn't wait until I was old enough to try out for the Quiddtich team, if I made it she'd be mad. **

**"I'm going to go change into my robes." Peter said. Everyone nodded and I set off to the bathrooms to change. I walked into the girl's bathroom and quickly changed into the black school robes. On my way out I walked into a very pretty red head. **

**"Sorry." I muttered. **

**"It's okay." She replied. I gave her a smile as I walked away. **

**I wandered back to the compartment thinking about my own looks compared to that girl I saw. She had long red hair, I too had long hair but it was brown and not special at all. I had bluish greenish eyes, and she had two emeralds. The girl also had height on her side. I sighed; I suppose everyone here was pretty too. I slid the compartment door open and sat back down. **

**An hour or so later we reached our destination. We all climbed out of the train. **

**"London go over there, see you soon." Sirius told me. I walked over to where Sirius had pointed and where a large man (probably half giant.) was hollering for those in my year.**

**"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid, the half giant called. We all trudged after him, to a few dozen boats. I switched my focus across the lake to the castle. I smiled; I was going to get to live in the gorgeous castle for a whole seven months. **

**"No more'n four to a boat!" He cried again. I climbed into a boat and was soon joined by the red head and two other guys. **

**"I'm Lily Evans." The red head introduced herself. I shook her hand.**

**"I'm London Bridge Falls, but just call me London." I said in return. She giggled when she heard my name. **

**"Falls, are you sure you're a falls?" A boy asked. He had black hair and I knew he was a Black, Regulus Black to be precise. I'd seen him at many parties but had always tried to avoid him. **

**"Yeah." I mumbled. He sneered, along with the light headed boy he was talking too. **

**"Why does he care about your last name?" Lily asked. I figured she was a muggleborn. **

**"It's because his family's a bunch of jerks." I explained. Lily seemed confused but she nodded pretending to understand. Luckily we arrived moments later. We all clambered out of the boats and began to hike to the castle. When we arrived Hagrid left and another teacher arrived. **

**"I'm Professor McGonagall. In a few minutes you'll follow me into the Great Hall and you'll be sorted into one of the four houses. The house will be like your family. Now follow me." The professor explained. She lead us into the Great Hall where all eyes turned to us, then to a hat on a stool in the center of the hall that began to sing. **

_**Oh you may not think I'm pretty,**_**_  
_**_**But don't judge on what you see,**_**_  
_**_**I'll eat myself if you can find,**_**_  
_**_**A smarter hat than me,**_**_  
_**_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_**_  
_**_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_**_  
_**_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,**_**_  
_**_**And I can cap them all.**_**_  
_**_**There's nothing hidden in your head,**_**_  
_**_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_**_  
_**_**So try me on and I will tell you**_**_  
_**_**Where you ought to be.**_**_  
_**_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_**_  
_**_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_**_  
_**_**Their daring, nerve and chivalry**_**_  
_**_**Set Gryffindors apart;**_**_  
_**_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_**_  
_**_**Where they are just and loyal,**_**_  
_**_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_**_  
_**_**And unafraid of toil;**_**_  
_**_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_**_  
_**_**If you've a ready mind,**_**_  
_**_**Where those of wit and learning,**_**_  
_**_**Will always find their kind;**_**_  
_**_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_**_  
_**_**You'll make your real friends,**_**_  
_**_**Those cunning folk use any means,**_**_  
_**_**To achieve their ends.**_**_  
_**_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_**_  
_**_**And don't get in a flap!**_**_  
_**_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_**_  
_**_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!**_

_**Everyone clapped as the hat finished. Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll and began to call names. **_

_**"Adams, Ashley." She called. A timid blonde walked up and sat down on the stool. A moment later the hat talked again. **_

_**"Ravenclaw!" The hat cried. A few more names were called, then "Evans, Lily." I gave her a nudge and she walked up there. **_

_**"Gryffindor!" The hat called. I clapped as she sat down at the table, the first to be sorted there. **_

_**"Fajita, David." McGonagall called. A dark haired boy confidently walked up. Before the hat fully covered his head the hat had an answer, Slytherin. I knew I was next. **_

_**"Falls, London Bridge." Professor McGonagall called. The hall broke into laughs, and I turned bright red as I stalked up to the stool. The hat was placed on my head. **_

_**"Hum, Slytherin family I see. But I can see you also want Gryffindor?" The hat whispered into my head. **_

_**"I have to have Slytherin." I thought. "If I'm not my parents won't be happy." **_

_**"Well, you're not smart enough for Ravenclaw or nice enough for Hufflepuff. Not very mean nor brave. But you're loyal." The hat added. **_

_**"Better be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called. I jumped and fell off the stool. I didn't even realize I was on the ground in a skirt, my underwear visible to the entire school. I stood up debating weather or not I had just imagined being in Gryffindor. But the glares from the house I thought I would be in told me this was no dream. I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next the Lily. She smiled at me and the two of us finished watching the sorting. **_

_**After dinner the perfects showed us the common room and then we were allowed to do whatever. Lily and I went up to the dorm to meet the other girls in our year. We saw four beds, and two other girls already unpacking at the beds their stuff was at. We each went over to our own beds. **_

_**"Hi, I'm Lily." Lily said when she finished tacking up at poster for a band called The Beatles. One other girl had a similar poster, the other a Quiddtich poster. I not being allowed to like anything had no poster. '**_

_**"I'm Natalie Banks." One girl, with short black hair and chocolate eyes replied. **_

_**"Yeah, and I'm the lovely Laura Taylor." Laura a blonde blue eyed over dramatic girl exclaimed. The three looked at me. **_

_**"I'm London Bridge, please, please, please, just call me London." I begged. The laughed again. **_

_**"Gosh I hate my parents for giving me this name." I muttered. **_

_**"Well, I'm tired and going to bed." Laura exclaimed. She put on a pair of blue silk pajamas with the words Drama Queen written all over them. I changed into my own bed clothes. I think I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. **_

_**A/N: This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm not sure how this idea will blow over, but I like it and I hope others do too. I have plans for chapters from first to seventh year, and it may be split into three stories. And in the later chapters it may get sad, but some will be funny. I'm trying to get something for everyone! Oh and I didn't write the hat's song, J.K. Rowling did. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Does it look like I own Harry Potter, nope! J.K. Rowling does. I own my computer, this story, the plot of this story, London Bridge Falls, Laura Taylor, Natalie Banks, and everything else J.K. didn't write. **_


	2. SummerBefore Fifth Year

**London Bridge Falls (a lot)**

**London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, Falling down.**

**London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady.**

**Take a key and lock her up,  
Lock her up, Lock her up.**

**Take a key and lock her up,  
My fair lady.**

**Chapter Two: Summer before Fifth Year**

**_Knock, knock, knock. _**

**"LONDON GET THE DOOR!" My mother bellowed. I grunted and rolled off the bed. I stood up and walked down the stairs straightening out my pajamas and running my hand through my long hair. My old, pin straight brown hair was now wavy with new natural blonde highlights from all the time I now spent outside. I was still short though the height of most third years. (I'd be entering my fifth.) I pulled open the door, wincing as the sun hit my eyes, nobody was there. **

**"THE KNOCKING WASN'T THE DOOR!" I screamed back. I groggily walked back up the stairs to my room. The bed was still appealing so I lay back down. Fifteen minutes later I discovered sleeping wouldn't really work. I usually woke up after seeing the light. Sighing I glanced at the clock. _Why am I awake at seven in the morning? _**

**"Stupefy!" A voice yelled, well I think. _Crap_. Once again rolled out of bed, this time catching myself before I hit the ground. Trying not to be noticed I crept into the hall. I didn't see anyone, so I wasn't sure if I had imagined it. I walked down the hall into Mary; my three year old sisters room. I knew she was awake, she always work up around six. **

**"Hey, Mary." I greeted. **

**"London, can we play tea party." Mary asked her blonde pigtails bouncing. **

**"Sure, I'll go get some apple cider." I replied heading for the door. She nodded, setting her miniature table up. While I walked to the kitchen I listened to arguing voices in my Parents room. I figured it was one of Fathers friends. When I reached the kitchen I was glared at by the House Elves. **

**Since I had been sorted into Gryffindor my home life had been ruined. At first my parents just exploded, I visited the hospital over my first winter break. I was still allowed to live in the house but when Mary was born in my second year I became her nanny when I was home. Father also commanded the house elves to act coldly towards me. **

**"Mary wants a teapot full of apple cider." I commanded. After hearing Mary's name the house elves quickly made the cider.**

**"Thanks." I muttered. I walked back up to Mary's room. **

**"London!" I heard Mary yelp. I picked up my pace. **

**"Coming." I replied. When I came to the door frame I saw an Aurror. **

**"Erm, Hi." I greeted. "I swear I didn't use any magic, or, um, well, I didn't do it." I added. **

**"You didn't do anything." He replied. **

**"Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked. **

**"Your brother and parents are going to Azkaban for murder." He explained bluntly. I was surprised, I knew about my parents but Jack? I glanced at Mary who was bawling. I picked her up as I glared at the Aurror. Normally I would have covered her ears and told her later or something. **

**"Shush." I whispered. "Imagine mum and dad are on a business trip." **

**"I'm going to have to take you to the Ministry since your underage. They'll decide what's going to happen." He explained. I nodded. He grabbed my arm and with a _pop _we disappeared.**

**We reappeared in the Ministry, which is very busy. Mary was upset I wouldn't put her down, (she was screaming actually.) but if I put her down I figured she'd be trampled. The man, who didn't decide to enlighten us on his name lead us along. I noticed people had been looking at us (Mary and I.) and decided to look to see what I was wearing. _Pajamas_. I was wearing a pair of short shorts that were pink and said cute across my butt. _Great_. I also had a tank top on, and it kept riding up. Mary was, well interesting. She had on a nightgown that you'd think a princess would wear. She also had a princess crown upon her head and a feather boa around her neck. Wow, the two of use had style today. **

**"Mr. Potter will be with you in a moment. Sit down." The man said. He opened the door of a room with a table and three chairs. I sighed and sat down. **

**"Is mummy gonna pick us up here?" Mary asked. I once again sighed. **

**"No, hunny you won't see mum for awhile." I replied. She looked up at me her blue eyes on the verge of tears.**

**"Are you gonna go too?" She asked. I hugged her and placed a kiss on her head. **

**"Never." She snuggled up in my arms, some thing she loved to do. A cough at the door ruined our moment. A man who looked quite like James Potter, but older, stood in the doorway. **

**"London?" He asked. He looked at me, I doubt he thought I was the type of girl to have Death Eater parents. **

**"Hullo Mr. Potter. This is my sister Mary. Mary say hi." I said. **

**"Hi Mr. Potty I'm Mary. Do you have oatmeal?" Mary added. I smiled. I needed to tell James his new last name soon. Mr. Potter also chuckled, but conjured up a bowl of oatmeal. Mary sat up in my lap as she dug into her breakfast.**

**"Now, your parents have been tried." He stared. **

**"But we've only been here for a few minutes." I interrupted. **

**"You two fell asleep for a few hours." He explained. I nodded and allowed him to continue. "Your parents and brother have been sentenced to Azkaban for life which gives us a problem. Neither of you are of age, you're 14 and she's 3, am I right?" He asked. I nodded. I was the youngest in my year, my birthday being on August 31st. If I had been born a day later I'd have been entering my fourth year, not my fifth. **

**"There are a few options; a family member, an orphanage or group home, and foster care." He explained, smiling sadly. I had no clue; none of them seemed like the right thing. Mr. Potter shifted through papers for a few more minutes before talking again. **

**"I found another option for Mary, during the times you're at Hogwarts there's a boarding school for younger students in Hogsmeade. She'll learn how to write, and to math and such." He explained. I nodded. **

**"I think that'll work best. But where will we go during the summer?" I asked. He thought a moment. **

**"Could you find a friends house or something?" He asked. **

**"Sirius Black." I retorted. Then added as an afterthought. "Never mind, he's at James', well, your house." He pondered the thought for a moment. **

**"I think you two could stay." He decided. I grinned and glanced over at Mary who had finished her oatmeal. **

**"Want to meet James?" I asked her. She grinned giggled. **

**"Isn't his last name Potty too?" **


	3. James Potty

**A/N: I made a small change to this chapter. **

**London Bridge Falls (a lot)**

**London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, Falling down.**

**London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady.**

**Take a key and lock her up,  
Lock her up, Lock her up.**

**Take a key and lock her up,  
My fair lady.**

**Chapter Three: James Potty's House**

**Mary and I stood before the fireplace in our living room with bags, well a trunk in my case. **

**"Mary we're going to go to James house for awhile." I explained. **

**"Potty's house!" She exclaimed. I nodded. **

**"Yes, potty's house." I picked her up, leaving my bags by the fireplace, knowing I'd be back shortly to collect them. Mary fiddle with the straps on her backpack strapped to her back as I walked around the living room looking for the floo powder. She hated floo, but it was the only way. I found the floo powder on an empty shelf, grabbed a handful, and then entered the fireplace. Mary shut her eyes as I pulled her close. **

**"The Potter residence." I exclaimed. I put my other had around Mary as we traveled, her small body shaking. Moments later we were in James' fireplace, his burgundy living room starring at us. I placed Mary down on the rug. **

**"I'll be back in a few minutes." I hopped into the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder from the Potters mantle and yelled "Falls residence." Once there I grabbed Mary and my bags before one again getting floo powder and yelling "Potter residence." Mary was still seated, backpack opened with coloring books spilling from it. Mary had just begun to scribbling purple across the page and was about to hit the white rug. I grabbed the crayon and pulled it away. **

**"Let's go meet Potty now." I said. Mary put everything back in her bag and stood up. I picked her up, knowing other words she'd chicken out or get embarrassed. We walked down the hall, the house was amazing. The floors were polished wood in the hall and each of the rooms had some sort of soft carpet. The windows brightened the house making it look like it was from a fairy tale. **

**"Hey London." James greeted as we turned the corner and entered the living room. I smiled as Mary jumped out of my arms and ran to James. Like most 3 year olds she was either shy or outgoing, I never knew which one she was going to be. **

**"Hi Potty!" She exclaimed. James looked confused for a moment at her name for him, then just shrugged. **

**"Hey Mary, London." Sirius stated walking into the room. **

**"Hi Sirius." I replied. Mary was bouncing on her feet, waiting for Sirius or James or anyone to acknowledge her again. She was used to being a spoiled brat that was the center of attention. Oh well. **

**"You guys will be staying in the first room on the right." James explained.**

**"Okay, I'm just going to put our stuff in it." I told them. I walked down and grabbed our bags and brought them into the room Mary and I would be staying in. It was pretty, but very pink. Mary would fall in love with it because she was more girly than I. I merely dropped the bags then returned to the living room. **

**The first month at James' flew by. Each day was filled with Quiddtich, pranks, food, laughter, and Mary pretending she knew what we were talking about. I knew this was the best summer of my life since I had started Hogwarts. James had Sirius and I doing tons of Quiddtich drills as he was the caption. The three of us even managed to teach Mary how to fly without visiting Mungo's. To make it better, I had almost another month of this. **

**"Why doesn't Lily like me?" James asked me the next morning. I shook my head. **

**"You're a cocky, arrogant, jerk who always plays pranks, and is as mature as a five year old." I replied. **

**"You didn't need to be that strait foreword." James replied as he whacked his head on the tree we were leaning on. **

**"I don't see why you continue to harass her; it doesn't make you any more appealing." I added. **

**"James just doesn't like to give up, right mate?" Sirius asked. James nodded. **

**"And I only have two more years before I leave." James added. I nodded. I figured Lily was counting down until our seventh year which would be potter free. **

**"My seventh years going to be..." I paused. It would stink, but it'd be so different. **

**"Different?" Sirius answered for me. I nodded. **

**"I'll have Lily, but you guys will be gone." I mumbled. James laughed. **

**"You act like we'll be dead or something." He stated. I rolled my eyes. **

**"I guess it won't be that bad." **

**We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Mary came running out. **

**"London. Mr. Potty wants to talk to you." She told me. **

**"I'll come back out after." I replied. I walked back to the house, which was a good distance from where we had been sitting. I glanced over my shoulder and watched James and Sirius chase Mary, who was screaming her head off. I smiled as I walked the rest of the way. Mary wasn't going to have a horrible childhood. I wish I didn't remember mine. I opened the back door when I reached it, and walked inside.**

**"Hello." Mr. Potter greeted. **

**"Hi." I replied. He led me down the hall to his office. He meant business. When we entered I sat in one of the chairs on the other side of his desk.**

**"As you know your parents are be charged for a number of things. I just need to ask you a few questions because we think your parents may have mistreated Mary and You, maybe Jack too." He explained. I gulped. **

**"Just answer the questions as well as you can." He added. I nodded. He flipped through a folder then pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. The parchment already had questions on it. **

**"Did your mother or father ever hit you?" He asked. **

**"No." I lied. He scribbled down on his parchment. **

**"Were you fed properly?" **

**"Yes." I lied again. He once again wrote something down. **

**"Did your parents ever threaten you?" He asked. **

**"No." I lied. Mr. Potter asked me questions similar for a few more minutes. When we were done, I realized I had lied for every question. **

**"Are you sure about you answers?" He asked. I thought for a moment. Maybe telling someone would make it better. I really didn't know. My eyes started to water. **

**" No, I lied." I replied. He nodded, he probably knew the entire time. **

**"Want to tell me what they were really like?" He asked. I nodded, a few tears escaping. **

**"My parents weren't very nice at all. When I was younger I was slapped a lot, for things like elbows on the table and such. Then I'd get slapped again for crying, I got slapped for that a lot." Tears were flowing freely, and I whipped them before continuing.**

**"When I was sorted into Gryffindor, they wrote letters threatening me about what they'd do if I became friends with Blood traitors or Muggleborns. When I came home from Christmas break they hit me, and used spells and stuff. Jack made them take me to Mungo's that was back when he liked me a little more." I finished. **

**"Has anything happened lately, since you got out of school?" Mr. Potter asked. **

**"Yes." I replied. **

**"Can you tell me?" He asked. I shook my head. He didn't need to know about everything. **

"**Well, you can go." He told me. I walked to the back door, than took off running until I reached the tree. James and Sirius who had been up the tree with Mary climber away. **

**"Are you okay?" James asked. **

**"Yes." I replied. **

**"No, what really happened?" Sirius asked. **

**"James' dad just asked me questions about growing up and stuff." I told them. **

**"What's wrong with that?" James asked. Sirius elbowed him, but he didn't take the hint. **

**"You wouldn't get it." I retorted. **

**"Why not? Would Sirius get it?" He pondered. **

**"Sirius would get some of it." I replied. **

**"So, why wouldn't I get it?" He asked. I was loosing my temper, and chose not to respond. **

**"Are you going to answer me?" He questioned. James blew my fuse because he's so immature. **

**"Fine want to know why?!" I asked almost yelling. He almost jumped. I kept talking not waiting for a response. **

**"Because you grew up with a bloody perfect family! Your parents never hit you and you weren't expected to become a death eater and go off randomly killing muggles. Your parents and older brother aren't about to be tossed into Azkaban, leaving you with your little sister!" I screamed. I've never seen James shut up and drop his mouth open that fast before. Though I didn't care, I plopped back down and began to sob. (I had stood up while I was ranting.) Sirius and James just stood there. Boys have no idea what to do at times like this. I needed Lily. **

**"London is you okay?" Mary asked jumping out of the tree. I nodded giving her a huge hug. **

**Lily needs to get back from Europe soon, very soon. **

**A/N- Not my best, but I wrote this, in like two hours. It's good enough. I love reviews, I'll give everyone who reviews…a Sirius, James, or London shaped cookie. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful land of Harry Potter. I do own, London and Mary, the plot, the other characters I made up in the first chapter, and my socks! **


	4. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**London Bridge Falls (a lot)**

**London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, Falling down.**

**London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady.**

**Take a key and lock her up,  
Lock her up, Lock her up.**

**Take a key and lock her up,  
My fair lady.**

**Chapter Four: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

**That next few weeks were awkward, as was the day following but then I just decided to ignore it and pretend nothing happened. Though I couldn't just make it go away, that night changed everything. I had something good to look at though; my parents were in Azkaban and would never get to lay a hand on Mary. **

**I sat up in bed then slid out. I shivered as my legs were exposed to the August morning air. I pulled down my short shorts, trying to get them to cover more of my freezing legs. **

**"Good Morning London!" Mary asked from the floor. We had brought her dollhouse over and she had been spending most of her time playing with it. **

**"Hello Mary." I replied yawning. I slipped into my slippers and head for the kitchen. I followed my nose to the scents of bacon and eggs cooking. Surprisingly Sirius and James were already up and stuffing their faces. I shook my head as I sat down. **

**"Save me some." I muttered grabbing a piece of bacon of James' plate. Mrs. Potter plopped some scrambled eggs on my plate and I dug in. As I ate an owl flew through the window and landed on the table. I recognized it as Ella, Lily's owl. I grabbed the letter from the owl and it flew off. **

**"Who is it from?" Sirius asked as I opened it.**

**"Lily." I answered. I began to read the letter, but James interrupted me. **

**"Is she back yet?" He questioned. **

**"Let me read it." I retorted. **

**_Dear London, _**

**_I'm back in the country! Paris was amazing as was Greece. As soon as we're done with Hogwarts I'm dragging you sight seeing. How are you?! I hope your parents haven't been too rough on you. Or did you run away like Sirius did last summer? I wanted to meet you in Diagon Ally tomorrow. If you can't owl me back. Other words I'll meet you at the ice cream shop._**

_**Hope to see you soon**_

_**Lily **_

**"She's back. I'm meeting her in Diagon ally tomorrow." I explained. **

**"Can we come?" James asked as if I were his mother. **

**"No." I snapped. **

**"Why?" Sirius whined. I rolled my eyes. **

**"I haven't seen my best friend all summer. We need to talk alone." I told them. **

**"You girls and your girl's rules." James muttered. I shook my head and finished my breakfast. **

**"Want to play Quiddtich?" Sirius suggested. I grinned. **

**"I'll meet you out there." **

**"Lily!" I squealed. I ran over to where lily was sitting. She was tall, and her hair was red as ever. **

**"London, how are you?" Lily replied. **

**"Good enough you?" I asked. She nodded. I sat down. C**

**"Ice cream or shopping first?" Lily questioned. **

**"Shopping." We both retorted.**

**Two hours later we both had a handful of bags filled with clothes and other nick knacks. We were eating ice cream as we walked looking in shop windows. **

**"How are your parents treating you?" Lily asked. I bit my lap. **

**"They were horrible. There in Azkaban now." I answered muttering the last part. Lily gasped. **

**"Jack went too. Now it's just me and Mary. We're staying at James house though." I explained. She n0dded. I didn't think she knew what to say. I wouldn't know what to say to me. **

**"Are you okay?" Lily asked softly. I nodded. **

**"It's better now." I said smiling. **

**"Want to spend the rest of the holidays at my house, school starts in a week." Lily questioned. **

**"What about Mary?" I asked. **

**"I have a little sister her age so she could stay too." Lily explained. **

**"That would rock!" I squealed. **

**A/N: Super Short I know, but the next chapter they go to Hogwarts and It didn't fit in. **


	5. To Hogwarts Again

**London Bridge Falls (a lot)**

**London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, Falling down.**

**London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady.**

**Take a key and lock her up,  
Lock her up, Lock her up.**

**Take a key and lock her up,  
My fair lady.**

**Chapter Five: To Hogwarts again**

**The week I spent with Lily was the most fantastic week of my life. The two of us spent the entire time in fits of giggles. Luckily Mary fell in love with Lily's sister Rose, the two became best friends. On our last night all four of us (Mary, Lily, Rose, and I.) had a little campout in their backyard. I was hilarious how Rose and Mary tried to copy Lily and me as we talked about boys. **

**During my stay I also noticed how Petunia, Lily's older sister acted. She was rotten and mean. Petunia didn't get much attention though, Lily was a witch, and Rose was still little and cute. She was just, Petunia, Lily's older sister. It made me feel bad for her, until she pushed me down the stairs that is. **

**"Do I have to stay?" Mary asked bringing me out of my thoughts. We were at Easton's Junior Prep School, the school Mary was going to be staying at. **

**"Yes Mary." I replied. She had asked the question a million times. When I had first told her she'd be at school like me, she was ecstatic, now she was far from it. I was carrying her because each time I put her down she ran away. **

**"Will I make friends?" Mary asked. I nodded, whipping away her tears. **

**"You'll have more friends than you can count." I answered. She smiled. **

**"So I'll have more than ten?" Mary asked. I nodded, though I didn't know if there were 10 people in her class. **

**"Mary Falls?" A woman called. **

**"That's us." I told the young nice looking woman. I held out my hand and she shook it. **

**"I'm Miss. Carmichael, Mary's teacher." She greeted. **

**"I'm Mary's sister London, pleasure to meet you." I replied. **

**"If you'll follow me I'll show you to Mary's room." She explained. I nodded and grabbed Mary's bag. We followed her down several halls, each a different color until we reached a pink one.**

**"All the halls are color coated, and Mary will be in the pink hall. Her room is in there, along with the other 3 girls in her age group. The boys are in that room and those rooms are the classroom and dining room." Miss. Carmichael explained. I nodded. **

**"You can get her settled then bring her into the classroom." She finished before leaving. **

**"Let's go see your room Mary." I stated. She sadly nodded. We entered another room, it was semicircular and four beds were against the rounded walls. Each bed had a name painted over it in rainbow colors; Mary would be sharing the room with an Abby, Lauren, and Lydia. **

**"Mary, this bed's yours." I announced. She sat down on the bed and bounced for a moment. **

**"Can mum and dad visit me here?" Mary asked. I shook my head and sat down besides her. **

**"Mum and dad can't visit you here, or well anywhere." I admitted. A few tears leaked out of Mary's eyes. She cried silently for a moment. **

**"Can _you_ visit me?" Mary whispered. I pulled her into a hug. **

**"Of course, I'll visit you every Hogsmeade visit." I replied. She smiled through her tears as the door opened. A little girl walked into the room with her mother. Her mother dropped the girl's things on the bed with the name Abby on it. Abby, then walked over to Mary. **

**"Are you okay?" Abby asked. Mary nodded. **

**"I'm Mary." Mary introduced herself. She shook Abby's hand. **

**"I'm Abby." Abby replied. **

**"Want to go see the classroom, I was here last year, it's huge!" Abby exclaimed. Mary nodded and the two head to the classroom, Abby's mother and I close behind. **

**The classroom was large and had two sections, the play section and the learning section. The play part had a million toys and dress up clothes. The learning part had a chalkboard and tables in front of it. I knew Mary was love it here by the end of the year.**

**"Bye London." Mary said. I scooped her up and gave her a hug. **

**"I'll miss you Mary." I replied. She kissed my nose before jumping down and running off to play with Abby. I turned and walked out of the room, then out of the school to Hogsmeade station. **

**Luckily I arrived at the station at the same time the train arrived, so I ventured into the mob to find Lily or Sirius. **

**"London." Lily greeted poking my in the back. **

**"Hey Lily." I replied turning around. **

**"Did Mary take it well?" She asked. I shrugged. **

**"Well enough for a three year old." I answered. **

**"Hello Ladies." James greeted. He stepped between Lily and me and then threw his arms over our shoulders. I rolled my eyes and both of us pushed him away. I turned as I heard Remus, Sirius, and Peter laughing. **

**"What are you laughing at?" I asked. **

**"James just bet 5 gallons when he went over to you guys, Lily would stay long enough for him to ask her out." Sirius explained. I lightly laughed as Lily shook her head. The six of us climbed into a carriage. (James had returned) **

**"How were your summers?" I asked Remus and Peter. **

**"I spent the summer with family in America, It was interesting..." Remus replied. I nodded, and then Peter started to talk. **

**"My Aunt Merriam came out because my parents went to Ireland, she smelled weird and made me knit." Peter confessed, turning pink. We all cracked up, picturing Peter knitting. **

**"Were your parents horrible?" Remus asked. I shook my head. **

**"Um...they went to Azkaban." I mumbled quietly. **

**"Oh." Peter and Remus replied. There was an awkward silence, and everyone just looked at their shoes.**

"**So are the Marauders going to pull a prank soon?" I asked. Lily shook her head and sighed, she hated the pranks. **

"**That's for the Marauders to know and you to find out." James replied in a sing song voice as the carriage stopped. We all climbed out and head into the Great Hall for the sorting. We sat down at the Gryffindor table and were quickly joined by Laura and Natalie, the other fifth year girls. Ryan, Clark, Jimmy, Alex, some of Gryffindor fifth year boys, were rather odd. They studied way too much and didn't like to talk much. Matt and Dylan the other boys, were more normal, but hung out with a few Hufflepuffs. **

**The hall quieted as the first years entered behind Professor McGonagall. The hat opened its brim and began to sing. **

_**A thousand years ago or more**_**_  
_**_**When I was newly sewn,**_**_  
_**_**There lived four wizards of renown,**_**_  
_**_**Whose names are still well known:**_**_  
_**_**Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,**_**_  
_**_**Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,**_**_  
_**_**Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,**_**_  
_**_**Shrewd Slytherin, from fen,**_**_  
_**_**They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,**_**_  
_**_**They hatched a daring plan**_**_  
_**_**To educate young sorcerers**_**_  
_**_**Thus Hogwarts School began.**_**_  
_**_**Now each of these four founders**_**_  
_**_**Formed their own house, for each**_**_  
_**_**Did value different virtues**_**_  
_**_**In the ones they had to teach.**_**_  
_**_**By Gryffindor, the bravest were**_**_  
_**_**Prized far beyond the rest;**_**_  
_**_**For Ravenclaw, the cleverest**_**_  
_**_**Would always be the best;**_**_  
_**_**For Hufflepuff, hard workers were**_**_  
_**_**Most worthy of admission;**_**_  
_**_**And power-hungry Slytherin**_**_  
_**_**Loved those of great ambition.**_**_  
_**_**While still alive they did divide**_**_  
_**_**Their favorites from the throng,**_**_  
_**_**Yet how to pick the worthy ones**_**_  
_**_**When they were dead and gone?**_**_  
_**_**Twas Gryffindor who found the way,**_**_  
_**_**He whipped me off his head**_**_  
_**_**The founders put some brains in me**_**_  
_**_**So I could choose instead!**_**_  
_**_**Now slip me snug about your ears,**_**_  
_**_**I've never yet been wrong,**_**_  
_**_**I'll have a look inside your mind**_**_  
_**_**And tell where you belong!**_

_**Everyone applauded, besides the stunned first years. It was hard to believe I had been like that six years ago.**_

_"**Adams, April!" Professor McGonagall shouted. A confident young girl walked up to the stool and was sorted into Gryffindor. I watched as the rest of the first years were sorted. Then Dumbledore stood up. **_

_"**Welcome to another year. I'll bore you after you eat so, Tuck in." Dumbledore called out. **_

_**The moment the food appeared, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter filled their plates and dug into their food. I looked at Lily, and the two of us giggled at the boys. The table was filled with small talk as I began to eat, at a slower rate than the Marauders. Desert came, and then Dumbledore stood again. **_

_"**As Always the Forbidden forest is Forbidden, hence the name. I'd suggest you also stay away from the Whomping Willow. Perfects please lead the first years to the Common Rooms. Everyone but the seventh years are dismissed. I have an announcement for them!" He called. Lily and I stood up and she hollered for first years. We lead them out, wondering about the announcement. **_


End file.
